1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an umbrella, and more particularly concerns an umbrella which can be supported by a backpack worn by the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Umbrellas intended for hand-held use are generally comprised of a collapsible canopy, an elongated shaft that is usually telescopically extendable, and a holding handle disposed at the lower extremity of the shaft. Such umbrellas have long been used by persons desiring to shield themselves from the sun and rain. It is well established that, from a health standpoint, it is desirable to minimize exposure to direct sunlight.
Conventionally, umbrellas are hand carried by the person using the umbrella. Carrying an umbrella, however does not allow the free use of a person's hands to carry packages or the like, or perform other functions. It is therefore desirable to provide an improved umbrella that will allow a person using the umbrella to use their hands without being encumbered by the umbrella.
While umbrellas have heretofore been strapped to the back of a person, they are difficult to attach and the harnesses are clumsy. Further, such harnesses must be detached if the umbrella is to be hand-held, as is conventional. It is therefore desirable to provide an umbrella which can be worn, if desired, but which includes structure which allows the umbrella to be worn or hand-held, as desired, while still being convenient to use and conveniently stored.
Examples of such back-mounted umbrellas are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. D330,455; D345,856; D361,654; 3,892,251 and 4,188,965. In general, such back-mounted umbrellas involve a harness which either secures an umbrella of usual construction having a bottom handle, or secures a specially constructed umbrella having a straight shaft that removably inserts into a holding structure associated with the harness.
A common shortcoming of prior back-mounted umbrellas is that the umbrella tends to rotate within the holding structure, particularly in strong winds. Also, tilting movements in both the path of the person's walking movement and in the lateral or transverse direction are difficult to control. When a specialized harness is employed, it is difficult to emplace and is restrictive, and serves no other useful purpose.
Backpack carrying units are in commonplace use by hikers, campers and school students. The usual backpack is comprised of a storage compartment adapted to be worn on the back and secured by paired shoulder straps and a waist belt.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an umbrella and backpack combination wherein the backpack provides support for the umbrella.
It is a further object of this invention to provide the combination of the foregoing object wherein the umbrella is easily attached to and removed from the backpack.
It is another object of the present invention to provide the combination of the aforesaid nature wherein the umbrella, in its deployed, open state is stabilized with respect to rotative and tilting movements.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide the combination of the aforesaid nature wherein said backpack contains means for securing said umbrella in its collapsed, storage state.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide the combination of the aforesaid nature wherein the separate functionality of umbrella and backpack remains unimpaired.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.